A Spontaneous Affair
by this-bright-eyed-soul
Summary: Harry meets an incredibly handsome blond man in a coffee shop, with captivating grey eyes and porcelain skin... A no-Hogwarts AU, and no magic until towards the end (so largely muggle). Draco/Harry, will become mature.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stepped into the coffee shop, immediately feeling out of place. Hermione had got him a gift card for the upper class feeling café as a birthday present, knowing he liked good coffee and knowing he was long due a more expensive treat, if only small as a fancy coffee. Still, 5 months Harry had put off using it, and this was exactly why. Harry was not the only person wearing jeans, however he _was_ alone in the scruffy state of said jeans and the baggy t-shirt to go with them. Still, he continued walking to the counter with his head low, rehearsing in his head how to order a cappuccino without stuttering. He did so without a mistake, and waited patiently for the drink to be made. The cup was placed neatly on a tray with a spoon and amaretti biscuit by its side. Harry forced his gaze up to the friendly barista as she looked at him, reaching into his pocket from his wallet, ready to be asked for payment.

"Are you two paying together or separate?"

Harry's head jerked to the side, noticing for the first time the man behind him in the queue. He felt his face go hot, and tried to stutter out an awkward response of no, when the man interrupted him in a smooth, calm, and almost amused voice;

"Together, thank you."

His face grew somehow hotter, and he tried to compose his breathing and facial expression while the man paid for Harry's cappuccino and his own Americano, and Harry was amazed that he was able to follow the man to a table without tripping. They sat down, and Harry stared down at his cup, too awkward to even thank the man.

"Draco Malfoy," he greeted, extending his hand.

Harry shook it, replying "Harry Potter", still without making eye contact.

"My apologies for taking you by surprise in such a way, Mr Potter, I did not mean to cause you any alarm."

"Um, it's okay, uh, call me Harry" he stammered out, mentally kicking himself for appearing so uncomfortable in such a place where he already looked the odd one out, but grateful for his slowing heart.

"Then you must call me Draco."

Harry finally looked up at Draco. He was greeted with a charming smile and a pair of strong steel grey eyes, giving his heart one last jump before it settled completely to the situation.

"You're not meeting anybody, are you?" Draco asked, confidently, as if he already knew, Harry thought. Whatever the tone was, however, it made Harry feel a bit more at ease in the situation.

"I'm not, no. I'm just waiting here while my wife does the Christmas shopping. Do you come here often then?"

"Rather frequently." Harry wasn't surprised, by the quality look of Draco's casual suit. "You're married?"

Harry nodded affirmative.

He must have seen something in Harry's facial expression, and must've had some nerve about him (though Harry wasn't sure he minded), as Draco raised a single neat blond eyebrow and asked "Happily?"

Harry thought back to the marriage counsellors, the continued fights, and the eventual decision for a divorce between Ginny and him.

"We've had some struggles," money. "Some clashes of nature," Harry found he rather preferred blokes. "We've filed for a divorce." Said in monotone – Harry didn't care particularly, but it would never be the easiest of processes.

"Ah. I am sorry to hear that, Harry." His voice was silky and his words articulate, and Harry did not mind learning about this stranger in an unfamiliar place, nor did he mind letting the stranger learn about himself in return.

After about an hour of general chatter, Ginny called Harry on his mobile to return to the car, and the two men strolled out of the café into the icy air.

"Thank you for the drink, Draco. It was very nice meeting you"

"The pleasure was all mine" the blond responded.

Draco then pulled out of his wallet a business card, and handed it to Harry.

"I would very much like to do this again, Harry. Sometime soon. Let me know when you are free."

Harry walked away, stunned. _What the hell just happened?_ He had no idea. By the time he got back to the car, he was still dazed, despite the wind slapping his cheeks the whole walk there; he had been thinking of that silky voice, porcelain skin, and steel grey eyes. Ginny was sat already in the driver's seat, looking incredibly irritated.

"Took your time." She muttered.

Harry chose not to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

" _You have reached the residence of Draco Malfoy, I am unable to take your call at the moment, but please leave a message after the tone_ "

 _Beep_.

Harry hung up the phone. Ginny was downstairs making dinner; they were having Ron and Hermione over. 'Hi Draco, it's Harry Potter, from the coffee shop' he mouthed to himself, almost mockingly. 'I'm free anytime this weekend if you are'. Didn't take more than that. Harry felt uncomfortable, however, leaving a message on the attractive man's voicemail, no doubt echoing through a large house where Draco was not there to hear it. He might not want to have to listen to voicemails when he got home from wherever he was. He might've forgotten about Harry and be irritated that he then had to organise another meeting out of politeness. It had been over a week, after all, since they had met in the café. Probably best to leave it.

" _You have reached the residence of Draco Malfoy, I am unable to take your call at the moment, but please leave a message after the tone_ "

 _Beep_.

The request was asked so politely in that silky voice of Draco's but Harry ignored it and hung up the phone once more. He was sat on the end of the bed, staring at himself in the mirror; glaring, even. He was a mess. _I'll leave a message, it's rude of me to have left it so long_.

He was about to redial just as he heard the doorbell ring. _Never mind then_.

Harry greeted Hermione and Ron with a hug each, and led them into the living room.

"Ginny's just in the kitchen," he informed them. Ron left to give her some help.

"How've you been, Harry?" Hermione asked with a warm smile.

"I went to that café" he found himself blurting out, to Hermione's widened grin.

"Did you like it?"

"I met a man."

Hermione's shock was evident, and Harry could tell she was about to attack him with a train of follow-up questions, but Harry interrupted her.

"Draco Malfoy. He bought me a drink. Gave me his number. Wanted to meet again."

Still apparently astounded, Hermione asked "Have you called him yet, then?"

Harry grimaced. "I tried, but it went to voicemail both times I rang, I didn't want to leave a message."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, sympathetically and a tad condescendingly. She then added, in a lower voice "I know things still seem to be a bit fresh with Ginny, but I can tell it's been a long time coming. You should leave a message."

Harry swallowed thickly.

"DINNER'S READY!"

* * *

" _You have reached the residence of Draco Malfoy, I am unable to take your call at the moment, but please leave a message after the tone_ "

 _Beep_.

"Hi Draco, it's Harry Potter. Uh. From the coffee shop. I'm free this Saturday or Sunday if you are."

He left his number.

Ginny yelled at him to do the washing up.

* * *

Harry trudged through the snow towards the café, hands stuffed in his pockets. This time he had worn his best jeans, and a checked shirt. He'd tried (and failed, mostly) to comb his hair into submission. He was a couple of minutes early, not wanting to keep Draco waiting; it so happened, however, that Draco must have had a similar idea, as he was already outside the café, leaning neatly against a tree. Once his grey eyes found Harry, however, he left the tree and closed the distance between the pair.

"Good afternoon, Harry" Draco almost purred, and without warning, took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips momentarily. "Allow me to buy you another drink" he finished with a quick smirk, before leading Harry into the warm building.

Once sat down with their coffees in front of them, Draco initiated conversation once again.

"I have been incredibly blunt so far to you Harry, and I apologise, though I am going to have to do so once more. You see, my parents are holding a Christmas ball next weekend; they'd rather like me to bring somebody along. Don't get me wrong, I didn't randomly pick you out of the crowd with no second thought when I bought you the drink; I bought you a coffee last meeting because I fancied some company. Since getting to know you, however, I believe you would be good company for the night. And you have such beautiful emerald eyes, my mother will love you."

"Blunt is some way to describe it" Harry breathed, his pulse raising. A ball. What would that entail?

"Are you free? I shall have you fitted for appropriate dress, my mother is incredibly picky. I shall also be able to take you. It's always a rather nice evening."

"I, uh, I am free, yes" Harry got out, and Draco smiled.

"Fantastic. Now, about shopping for your outfit…"

Ginny was going to be pissed; they had Luna staying that weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look like a twat," remarked Ginny as Harry walked down the stairs at 18:30, ready for Draco to pick him up.

"I think you look rather dashing" Luna contradicted dreamily. "You could be a prince in a fairy tale, mysterious and brooding, waiting for a true love to sweep off her feet." Then she added "Or for another prince to sweep you off yours"

Harry gave a shaky laugh "Thanks, Luna".

She only beamed. Ginny frowned. There was a knock on the door. Ginny got there first, swinging the door open irritably.

"Good evening, I have come to collect Harry" Draco greeted, with a polite smile.

Ginny only tutted, and muttered something about "matching twats" under her breath, while Harry left the house gratefully.

"What a charming lady" Draco commented, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Quite." Was the sharp reply.

The snow was falling gently; sticking to Harry's hair making a shining contrast under the moonlight, but blending in with Draco's. They walked to the car in silence. A sports car. Draco's skin looked paler than usual in the night's light, Harry thought he could almost pass as a doll. The car's engine purred to life, and they were off.

"So I shall escort you into the ballroom, where my mother and father shall be waiting at the entrance, greeting guests. I shall introduce you, then you shall take my father's hand and greet him 'Lord Malfoy', then you shall kiss my mother's hand and greet her with 'Lady Malfoy'. You got that?"

"Uh, I think so" Harry murmured, starting to feel his nerves.

"Sorry again to be throwing you in the deep end here, but it'll be fine, you wait and see" Draco said with a smile. "The night will go in a flash."

Harry tried a tender smile and a nod, and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was huge. Enormous. Humongous. Harry tried not to openly gape as Draco gave him a hand out of the car. Other guests were arriving at the same time as them, wearing similar styles Harry noted, relieved that he wouldn't look like a twat, as Ginny had so eloquently put it. There was a gentle glow around the front yard; pale fairylights decorating the bushes and trees, firs jewelled with baubles, and soft lights leading down the path to the grand doors, where couples were civilly entering the manor, chatting lightly to each other. Draco took Harry's arm and led him confidently towards the entrance, and Harry swallowed thickly, determined to not show his nerves and to blend in where he clearly did not belong.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were not hard to identify; they had the same platinum blond hair as Draco, and it was obvious whose features had been passed to Draco. They smiled warmly to every guest who entered, but when they lay eyes on Draco their expressions made a subtle shift to true sincerity.

"Mother, father" Draco greeted formally, but Harry could detect genuine love in the greeting. "This is Harry Potter."

Harry greeted the Lord and Lady as Draco had told him to, his heart racing. Lucius greeted him no more than politely, but Narcissa spoke up.

"You are a beauty, Harry Potter" she said, with a smile that Harry didn't quite understand.

He was half expecting her to say something else, but she never did, and Draco led Harry away and into the ballroom. There was already music – a string quartet – and dancing taking place, and walking around the edges were smart men serving wine. The ballroom was beautifully decorated, Harry thought, with fresh holly and several Christmas trees, tinsel, and… Harry's throat dried in dread. Mistletoe. Harry knew he had no reason to fear mistletoe, it was just an innocent plant with a tradition attached to it, but he couldn't help but think back to his 16th Christmas, when a very drunk Ginny had grabbed him by the waist and given him the most disgusting of kisses. His stomach churned just at the memory. Or maybe those were his nerves from the ball. Or both.

"You look like you need a glass of wine" Draco interrupted with a smirk. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Yes, I think I do, thank you."

* * *

Harry thought he'd survived pretty well, just over an hour into the night. Draco had done most of the socialising, and they'd talked enough one their own too, but Harry found that it wasn't as hard as he had expected to talk to the other guests; when he was spoken to first, at least.

He was sure that Draco had had no more than two glasses of wine, and he seemed to be functioning well enough, but Harry started to question his memories when Draco held Harry's shoulders, leaned up close to his ear and whispered;

"Dance with me."

A pause. Draco didn't move, and Harry could feel his breath against his neck.

"I thought these sorts of dances were for a man and a woman" Harry stuttered out.

A laugh.

"Don't be silly, Harry"

He wasn't given any more time to think of a response, as he was dragged onto the dance floor, and was being led by Draco in graceful circles. Too graceful. Definitely not drunk.

"Look at me, Harry, or else you shall find yourself rather dizzy"

Harry did as he was told, still uncertain of what to say, if anything. Draco was smirking, and his eyes glinted as they were looking into Harry's, and he was sure his heart would've jumped if it wasn't already in his throat.

"Draco," Harry started.

"Mmm?"

"This is a lot. _A lot_ , a lot."

Draco slowed down, and led Harry back towards the outside of the room.

"Of course it is, my apologies. You do look awfully pale, I should've known. Let me get you some fresh air."

Gently, this time, and by the hand, Draco took Harry out of the ballroom. The corridors were dark, and Harry was almost certain that this area was not meant for guests, but he trusted Draco would not do anything that his parents would disapprove of. More corridors, stairs, doors, and finally they came across French doors that opened up onto a balcony. Harry could tell that it must face behind the house, as there were no Christmas lights in sight; the only thing lighting them was the full moon, shining down on them brightly.

"Why did you invite me, Draco? We've met twice, and I'm a complete stranger to this society, and –"

Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry" Draco murmured, and pulled Harry into a hug.

He was surprised by the gentle move, but Harry leaned into the other man's arms gratefully, wrapping his own around Draco.

"I'm tired, Draco. So tired of the way I live, and not because I don't have much money but because I'm trapped. Trapped in a marriage I don't want, all my friends are my wife's too, I'm trapped in my home town, trapped in society. And then I met you and you're so overwhelming but only because you pull me out of my chains just a little and I see what possibilities there are in life, and... Thank you."

It was all said into Draco's chest but Harry was sure he'd heard and was glad for having said it. Draco then pulled away, and held Harry's face in his hand. There was a pause. A question. Harry nodded, barely noticeable, and Draco's lips met his for a short, beautiful moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's heart fluttered, and his breath hitched. It was such a small kiss, but he had _never_ felt that way against another person's lips before. Then again, he'd never kissed a man before. He'd never kissed Draco before. Is that what it would always feel like to kiss Draco? Harry leant in again, hesitantly, their foreheads touching, and pressed his lips against Draco's. This lasted maybe a second longer. Yes, it felt the same. Soft. Intoxicating. _Right_. Harry and Draco's eyes met. Where Harry expected some sort of smile or smirk or chuckle, he found an intensity to the grey eyes, and barely concealed heavy breathing.

"Harry," Draco whispered, almost hoarsely. "Tell me you want this. Tell me you want _me_."

His eyes were openly desperate, and Harry was enraptured by the passionate look. Not just desperation. _Lust_. Those grey eyes showed lust.

"Yes," he breathed, unable to break the eye contact.

That is until Draco's lips crashed down on his, far more passionately than the first two times, and Harry's eyelids fell closed as a faint moan escaped him. Draco held Harry firmly in his arms, gently running his nails down Harry's back, while Harry's hands found their way into Draco's soft hair, slight tugs resulting in a small moan. Harry felt lost as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, and when Draco started kissing and sucking and grazing Harry's neck, all he could do was lean his head back to give the other man easier access; he was in bliss like he had never been in before.

" _Harry_ " Draco would murmur, whisper, moan, against his lips, jawbone, and neck. Harry did not have the breath in him to reply with more than contented sighs and moans in return.

 _It's just a kiss_ repeated over and over in Harry's head, not at first sure what that meant to him. _It's just a kiss_ , a damned good kiss, the gentlest of touches reaching to his very bones, sending shivers down his spine and when Draco nibbled in just the right spot, even making his cock twitch. _It's just a kiss_ so how would Harry respond to something more?

Lust. The two men could sense it in the other, but still they refrained. Passionate, demanding, lust. Increasingly dissatisfied with mere kisses, not quelled with bites even.

"Would you like to see my room, Harry" Draco murmured onto Harry's panting lips.

A barely discernible "yes" was the response, and to Harry's surprise, Draco hitched him onto his hips and continued to ravish his lips. Harry was quick to wrap his legs around Draco, hands gripping his shoulders, crotch pressed into his stomach, receiving a low moan. Draco's room, it appeared, was incredibly close, and Harry soon found himself being pressed onto a bed, before a pair of quick hands began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Unsure what to do, inexperienced, Harry laid limply while Draco tenderly yet desperately bestowed kisses all over his chest. Draco's nimble fingers, however, found their way to the fasten of Harry's trousers, and before Harry could acknowledge it, slim fingers were stroking his erect cock.

"Harry" Draco then said seriously.

Looking up, Harry noticed that his grey eyes, while diluted, were showing an almost vulnerable openness.

"You're not… you're not in the right mind."

Harry opened his mind to protest, but Draco interrupted.

"To fully consent, I mean. You've consumed alcohol. You're tired. You're confused from the new experiences. I _want_ this and I'm sure you probably do too, but I can't. I won't go any further with you without your full consent."

Frowning, Harry argued "But I feel fine, I fully consent"

Draco shook his head.

"Come on, it's gotten late. You can sleep with me still, just not in the way our biology craves" Draco smirked, trying to ease the tension.

Harry nodded, then climbed under the covers with Draco, and was shocked when Draco pulled him to his side. Harry was grateful though, and in his confused state, wrapped his arms around the other man.

"It's been so long since I've had somebody to sleep with" Harry murmured, eyes already closing.

"I know." Soothed Draco. "Me too."

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of vomiting. Uncertain what to think of this in his groggy mind set, he kept his eyes shut and listened longer, despite the unpleasantness of the sound. Recollections of the previous night came into his head. Draco hadn't been drunk, why was he throwing up? Listening harder, he came to the conclusion that it was _not_ in fact Draco throwing up. From the muffled sounds coming from the en suite, Harry could tell that Draco was providing some form of comfort, while also fitting in some scolding, to whoever it was throwing up in the other room.

Soon after Harry opened his eyes, the door opened, and Draco came through.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty has awoken" he commented, with a smirk. Then added in a softer tone, "I'm sorry about last night, though. You must think me awfully cruel"

"No," Harry winced, scrunching his eyes for a second. "I understand. If I was bad enough to not understand at the time, you did the right thing. It was very good of you."

"I try" Draco smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Luna said I'd be swept off my feet by a prince" Harry mused. "She always seems to know."

"That'd be the lovely lady I saw only briefly yesterday evening, yes?"

"With the ever-dreamy smile, that's Luna" Harry chuckled. "I have no doubt she'd think you wonderful. You're like a character straight out of a fairytale."

Harry blushed after having realised what he'd said, but Draco only smiled, kindly. Interrupting them, however, was a whine from the bathroom.

"Dracoooo" came a shrill voice, followed by a whimper.

Draco rolled his eyes, and got up off the bed. "Pansy had about 5 too many last night" he elaborated. "She won't like this being your first impression of her once she's come to her senses."

Harry laughed lightly as Draco wandered casually back to where Pansy had resumed throwing up. 'No, I rather think she won't' he mused, and lay back down, using his time to collect his thoughts.

((Sorry if this chapter is not as well written as the others at all, I've been reading My Immortal lmao))


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

18 months later, and their wedding was rather grand. Luna had a lot of fun dancing, Ron looked proud (he was the best man), and Hermione cried. She'd said she'd never seen Harry so happy. Lucius and Narcissa turned out to be very friendly and very loving, and were both incredibly happy to gain a son-in-law. Pansy got drunk. Harry supposed it was fitting for her to do so. All in all, it was the best day of Harry's life. Not to mention the best night of his life…

All things considered, Harry was very grateful for having met the charming man in the fancy café. They returned to there often, in fact.

On the morning of their 10th Wedding Anniversary, Harry woke up to an empty bed. Which was odd, as Draco was usually a late riser, and spent the first half an hour in bed sleepily clinging to Harry's side until Harry forced him to get up. This, however, did not concern him. What did concern him, was the faint smell of burning…

Getting out of bed and making his way down the stairs, Harry called out "Draco?". No response. Finding his way into the kitchen, he coughed a little at the smoke, and wafted his way into the room. On the cooker, was what Harry presumed to have been intended as breakfast, but was instead a black mess in a pan. Sighing, Harry took out his wand and extinguished the fire that was cooking it, and opened the windows wide. He then put his attention to the table to the side of the room. Slumped over it, snoring slightly, was a slumbering Draco Malfoy, with an untouched coffee by his hand. The sight was endearing, and Harry couldn't help but smile at it. Clearly Draco had tried to make breakfast, overestimating his abilities first thing in the morning.

With a quiet grunt, Harry gathered the man up in his arms, and took him back upstairs and into their bed. Under the covers once more, Draco grumbled and latched himself onto Harry. Smiling once more, Harry kissed his forehead, and whispered "happy anniversary", before drifting back off to sleep himself.

AN _Hope you guys are okay with this ending, yes I know there wasn't any sex scenes or w/e, I just wanted to get it finished and I thought this little scene was quite cute. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
